


Interrogations of the Heart

by iamfireiamdeath



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Boners, F/M, totally serious boners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfireiamdeath/pseuds/iamfireiamdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has an Interrogation Boner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogations of the Heart

Kylo walked into the interrogation room, and before him was the body of the unconscious scavenger, that he found so alluring. He had trained his mind for various forms of torture and manipulation, his conscious was steel. But nothing could prepare Kylo for the the aching feeling that kicked him right between his legs. The uncontrollable raging boner, that only got worse as his eyes wandered over his captive. Instantly Kylo knew, this interrogation would be one to remember.  
He seated himself across from her, legs spread wide so as to give his boner room to breathe. She was out cold still, chest heaving for air slowly every other moment or so. He had trained himself to have patience, but the member between his legs had not. It was insistent, and helped persuade him to begin rushing things along. Reaching over to her with his mind, Kylo struck her awake, the girl’s eyes opening sharply and darting about the room before settling on his own through the dark mask.  
“Where am I?” She breathed hastily. 

 

Kylo folded his hands overtop of his lap, suddenly hyper aware of how this might look should he not conceal it.

“You’re my guest.” He replied, evenly and with ease as he shifted, trying to find a comfortable position to relax in. No matter how hard he tried, Kylo couldn’t seat himself in a way that would conceal this unwanted burden between his legs. The sweat beginning to form on his concealed brow, his thoughts racing: Could she see it, was it obvious? 

Across from him Rey sat uncomfortably, she could see the tightness of his pants, the strain of the fabric. She began to question his motives, was this normal for him? It couldn’t be. She tried to focus her mind on her current situation, and her hopeful eventual escape. 

“Where are the others?” She asked, not really expecting an answer. 

Kylo shifted again, this time crossing his legs a little tighter. 

“You mean the murders, traitors, and thieves you call friends?” Rey still couldn’t take her eyes off his crotch. “You will be relieved to know, I have no idea.” There was no time for Rey to breathe a sigh of relief, instead her teeth gritted against each other all the more, jaw tensing and trying to remove her restraints. She was fearful, but there was something else there too. Curiousity. Both at the situation she found herself in and the man opposite her. She tried to study the figure, still unable to ignore the obvious excitement Kylo Ren seemed to be boasting.

His synthetic voice filled the room just as the awkward silence between them began to get uncomfortable .

“You still want to kill me.” He concluded, which was partly true. He stood up and wiped it out. 

“You also want to bone me.” 

 

And then there were sexy times well into the night and across the galaxy.

 

The End.


End file.
